Project: Malfoy
by sweetjasmine02
Summary: COMPLETEGinny has changed since her breakup with Dean in her 5th year, since then shes been with most of the Hogwarts guys, for her sixth year she plans to go after just one, Draco Malfoy. What choas will ensue?CHAPTER 19 is up now!
1. Meetings

Disclaimer- Everything Harry potter Related is J.K Rowling's, though some characters may be mine.

My First story plz review

-----------

Ginny woke up, it was September 1 and time to go back to Hogwarts for her sixth year. She got up slowly, she had changed a lot but her sleeping habits were the same. Ginny was now 16, She was 5'5 and had auburn hair that went up to her mid back. It liked to fall in her face a lot too.

She made her way to her Bathroom and showered quickly. She dried herself with magic and walked out wrapped in a towel.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Come in" said Ginny holding her towel tightly around herself.

Hermione came in, She had also changed a lot, her hair had changed a lot and now was wavy in the nice way, she was 5'5 as well. She had a Black skirt on that went a few inches a above her knee, but she still looked modest in it. Her top was hot pink t-shirt that said "Hot Stuff" on it. She looked very nice. Sexy and classy all at once.

"So getting ready?"

"Yep, but I don't know what to wear" said Ginny pointing to her overstuffed closet of clothing. Her dad was minister of magic so she could afford it. They still lived in the burrow because they liked it a lot but her dad had given enough money to his son's with the exception of Percy to buy a comfortable living area. Ron and Ginny still lived at home and they would have to until school was over.

Ginny's closet had changed a lot now; the clothing she wore now was not the things she would have worn when she was younger. But then again it was Dean's fault. She and Dean had broken up when she was in her 5th year. At the beginning actually. Dean was cheating on her with a girl named Victoria. He told her she wasn't hot enough and he was tired of waiting for her to come around. Ginny came around alright. She spent most of her 5th year after the break up with almost every 5th, 6th, and 7th year boys. Ginny was known as a slut, but it didn't bug her. All the guys wanted her and she would gladly comply.

"Umm how about this?" said Hermione holding out a navy blue halter top, and a blue low rise jeans.

Ginny put them on and looked in her mirror. It worked.

She ran down the stairs to see Harry and Ron chatting with her parents.

"Hey Harry" she said smiling sweetly. Harry was one of the few guys she didn't get with…yet.

"hey Gin" he said turning slightly to face her.

"Can you bring down my trunk? I mean I can't do magic yet"

"Yeah no problem" said Harry then he got up and went up the stairs.

Hermione had now taken his seat and was talking to Ron. It was cute. They both liked each other but they didn't know how the other felt.

"Hey Mione, did you make head girl?" asked Ginny as the thought just occurred to her.

"Yeah I did" she said beaming. "I get my own room and everything, but I have to share a common room and a bathroom with the head boy" now her face had a slight frown on it.

"And that is?"

"Oh none other than Draco Malfoy" she said.

Ron glanced up so quickly he cracked his neck…loud.

Harry came down the stairs, "ready to go?"

-------------------

Ginny saw the Hogwarts express and got in, it was pretty packed. She absently opened up a door and saw none other then the slytherins sitting there looking at her. Ginny looked around and saw Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Golye glaring at her.

"If it isn't the school slut herself" said Draco looking at her amusedly.

Blaise laughed and so did Pansy.

Ginny shut the door and found she self an empty compartment. 'Draco had no right to say that to her' she thought angrily. She grabbed her notebook and pen (A/N: lets pretend that they also use pens) and started scribbling nonsense. 'I'll get Draco to like me, then I'll use him' she thought angrily. She opened to a fresh new page and wrote down something:

b> Project: Malfoy

-------------------

My first time what do you think, plz review it'll help me out a lot, it cud be anonymous too


	2. Cameron, oh Cameron

Thank you to my reviewers, it's awesome that I got such nice comments.

----------

Ginny was sitting with a little smile on her face, the smile and Ginny were very similar, the smile was small just like her, but it was dangerous, also just like her.

"Uh oh" said a Blonde girl standing by the door, she had dark blonde hair; she was 5'6 and had a slim figure. She was wearing a pale blue t-shirt, and black flirty skirt that went to her knees.

"What do you mean Uh oh?" ask Ginny smiling at her best friend Cameron who was in her year.

"I know that smile too well, you planning something bad" said Cameron grinning.

"So you caught me" said Ginny passing her the notebook. Cameron looked at it and understood the meaning the second she saw it. She sat down across from Ginny and smiled.

"Good luck Gin"

"Don't worry I can do it"

"I'm sure you can"

-----------

Ginny and Cameron took a seat at the Gryffindor table, while Draco and his gang sat at the Slytherin table. Ginny looked up to listen to Dumbledore.

After the speech was said, the food lay out, and all the students were stuffed, Ginny and Cameron got up to leave. The corridors were empty, since most of the students were still talking and eating.

Ginny and Cameron silently walked through the halls when they heard someone shouting Ginny's name.

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned around and saw Hermione running right behind them.

"Hey Mione what's up?"

'I was wondering , if you would want to come with me to the Head Girl room, I would go alone but I saw Draco taking some of his friends in there, and if I asked Harry and Ron they would create a big scene." She said nervously twirling her hair with her finger.

"Sure, But can Cammy come to?" asked Ginny.

Hermione smiled at them. "Sure"

They headed down to the dungeons, where the room was located. They stopped in front of a portrait of a young girl wearing a white dress, who had a book in her hand. She smiled at he three girls.

"Password?" she asked sweetly

"Iced tea" said Hermione smiling at Ginny and Cammy who had confused looks on their faces.

The portrait opened to a very nice big room. It had two black arm chairs, a black love seat and a small glass table that was in the centre of the chairs, the walls were draped with Green, Silver, Red and Gold. One of the walls was covered in bookshelves. Ginny grinned when she saw this. The other wall had a huge window that you could have a perfect view of the quiddtch field. They saw two doors. Both had a gold plate on the door, the first one said DRACO MALFOY, the other said HERMIONE GRANGER.

Hermione's room was beautiful, it was Red and Gold, her carpet was Red and very plush. The bed was in the center of the room and it had four posts, one on each side, and a wide arrangement of pillows. There was a desk in the corner that was facing the window. There was also another door, it opened into a nice big Bathroom, with two showers, two sinks, but only one toilet. It was painted a nice earthy tone. The door right across from Hermione's they assumed was Draco. And a few short seconds later it opened reviling Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.

Pansy glared at Hermione and turned to Draco.

"As I was saying, its really beautiful, but the only bad thing is you have to share with Granger, that filthy mud blood."

"Pansy, I'll survive" said Draco smirking. Blaise stood right beside him.

"Well what do we have here, if it isn't Weasley and Riley" he said smirking.

"Blaise" said Cameron in a husky voice. Blaise eyes widened in shock, so did Ginny's.

Cameron walked slowly towards him; Blaise started backing away right into Draco's room. Cameron followed him.

"Hey, it's nice in here" said Cameron.

Ginny started to laugh, Cameron was a very distracted one, she walked pas Draco and into his room, it was nice, it was just like Hermione's but it had the slytherin colours, which Ginny preferred.

"Get out of my Room Weasly" said Draco walking in.

Ginny smiled at him.

"I'm going to be here a lot so get used to it" and with that she grabbed Cameron, who was making herself comfy on the bed and walked out. In the Common room Draco could here Ginny and Cameron talking.

"It was comfy" said Cameron in a whiney voice.

Ginny laughed

"What it was"

"Would you really want to sleep in Draco's bed?"

"If he wasn't in it I would" she said now both of them were giggling.

"Bye Hermione" the both shouted in unison. And hopped out and headed to their own rooms.

------------------

I didn't really like this chapter much, but please review and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. The reviews can be anonymous too


	3. Potions

Thank you to everyone that's reading my story

--------------

Cameron and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table, they received there schedules, for the term.

"OH CRAP" said Cameron looking at her timetable.

"What is it?" asked Ginny who was munching on some toast.

"We have potions today, FIRST PERIOD" she screamed slamming her head on the table.

Ginny grabbed her time table too and looked at it.

"Your right" she said. Ginny looked at her watch, it was 10 to 8.

"We got 10 minutes to get to Potions"

"lets go now."

---------------

"Draco" said a voice from behind his door. Draco stirred at bit, opened his eyes.

"Draco" said the voice a little louder.

"What is it, Granger?" she asked rising out of bed slowly.

"Class starts in 5 minutes, just thought you should know" she said and he heard her footsteps walking into the distance, the portrait hole opened and she disappeared.

Draco got up and took a quick shower and put on his robes. He was officially late by 5 minutes; he groaned and walked to class.

-----------------

Ginny and Cameron walked into the potion room to find it filled with 7th years.

"What the hell?" asked Cameron.

"Maybe we got the wrong time table"

"No Miss. Weasly and Miss. Riley, your in the right class" said a all to familiar voice.

"But professor, there are all 7th years here" said Cameron, eyeing the now very quiet room."

"Well that's because you're in my 7th year potion class." Said Snape.

He glanced at the two confused faces and decided to put them out of there misery.

"You too are the only ones smart enough in all the 6th years to get an 'o' in my potions class, and I wasn't going to waste my time teaching two Gryffindor so I let you into my 7th year class." said Snape like it was he most obvious thing ever.

"Now take a seat." At this the door flew open and Draco walked in pushing Ginny and Cameron aside and walking to sit beside Blaise.

Ginny and Cameron took a seat behind them seeing as it was the only open spot available.

"You seem to be stalking me Weasly" said Draco looking back at them.

"Hardly" said Ginny, this was perfect, now that she was in his potions class it would be easier to get with him. She turned to Cameron.

"I told you this was going to be easy"

Cameron smirked. "Might I also do what you're doing? But I think I'll go after Blaise."

Ginny smirked, this was going to be a fun year.

-----------------

You know what to do :D so plz do it, it'll help me out, thanks


	4. I have to do what?

Thank you to all the nice Reviews, and Reviewers.

------------------

It had been two weeks since school started. Ginny was sitting in the common room on the Friday night. She was finishing up her potions essay for Snape, Harry and Ron were working along side her, since they were in his class too. Cameron was finished her essay too, she unlike Ginny sprung into action, and gotten in Blaise pants just two night before, where as Ginny still hadn't made a move. Hermione finished her essay along time ago and was probably in the library.

The portrait door opened a few minutes later and in walked a red eyed Cameron. Ginny dropped her quill and ran over to her.

"Cammy, what's wrong?" said Ginny trying to comfort the sobbing girl.

Cameron held out a letter, Ginny grabbed it and read it.

i Dear Cameron,

We are pleased to inform you, that we found a suitable match for you, you are to be married during the Christmas holidays, So you should start planning, the wedding shall be held at our home, and you may not refuse to marry, and neither can your fiancé Blaise Zabini, or there will be magical consequences.

Love, Mom and Dad. i 

Ginny looked up, she new what the problem was, Cameron didn't want to marry Blaise for two very important reasons.

He was like the male version of Ginny, afraid of commitment.

Cameron was in love with Harry, and had been for the past 2 years.

"Aww it's okay" said Ginny patting Cameron on the back.

"No its not, we have to talk to Blaise, maybe he can do something" said Cameron getting up and heading for the portrait hole, Ginny could do nothing but follow her heart broken friend.

They walked to the entrance of the dungeons when Ginny decided to speak up.

"We don't know where the slytherin common room is Cammy"

Cameron looked around hoping for a sign to pop out of no where and guide them.

"We can ask Draco, maybe he can get in touch with him, please Ginny" said Cameron looking at Ginny's worried face, she really didn't want to disrupt Draco at 11:30 in the night, who knows what he was doing in his room. But seeing Cameron's face she agreed.

"It's this way" said Ginny pointing left.

Two minutes later they were standing in front of the portrait of the girl.

"Erm…Iced tea?" asked Cameron uncertainly.

The portrait flung open, the common room was empty; Cameron walked to Draco's door and started pounding on it.

"For god's sake Granger…" Draco's voice trailed off when he opened the door. They heard a shuffling sound come from in side his room.

"Who is it?" said a voice that both Cameron and Ginny recognized at once. It was Blaise. Cameron pushed passed Draco. And walked over to Blaise, she didn't know what to say so she sat down on the bed facing Blaise who was perched on Draco's desk.

Ginny looked at Draco who was standing in front of the door, looking at Blaise and Cameron, and then he looked down and sighed.

"If you must" he said moving so Ginny could walk into the room. She sat down with Cameron on the bed; But Ginny was leaning against the headboard. Draco sat down on the ground against the wall.

Cameron was the first one to open her mouth.

"So what are we going to do about this wedding?"

"Have it I guess" said Blaise.

"No way I'm getting married to you!" shouted Cameron.

Blaise smiled at her and looked at Draco, "I told you I am too ugly for her"

Cameron looked at him. 'I never said that"

"Isn't that what you meant?"

"No, I mean I don't want to marry you because you can't remain faithful"

Blaise looked up at her, hurt was in his eyes, Ginny never thought the Slytherin would ever show a sign of weakness, and Cameron didn't also because Ginny saw her shiver when he looked at her.

"I'm sorry" said Cameron her eyes falling down to look at the floor.

"It's okay, but it hurts to have someone think that I'm not faithful inside of marriage just because I date a lot of girls. Like Ginny dates a lot of guys and she hardly stays with one for more then a week. But you know that when she gets married she'll be faithful. I mean, can't you give me a chance?" said Blaise his eyes pleading with Cameron's.

"One chance" said Cameron

Ginny looked up and saw Blaise smiling, not smirking, but smiling. She decided she had been quite enough.

"Cameron, I don't think you should worry much about faithfulness, I mean once he meets Alex he won't ever look at another girl again"

Cameron started to laugh. Draco even grinned a little. Alex was Cameron's little brother, he was 9 years old, but he was the twins put together. Probably because he always hung around with Fred and George since he was 3. He was very protective of his sister, and he would gladly chase Blaise around there house with a beaters club. Draco and Cameron lived close by, and there parents were friends, so he met Alex a few times and knew well of his wild ways.

"hey, Ginny, do you mid if I talk to Blaise alone?" asked Cameron looking at her, a smile prying at her lips.

Ginny got up, and looked at Draco.

"Come on Draco" she said smiling.

"Cameron told you to leave, not me" he said sneering at her.

"What does the word alone mean Draco?" asked Ginny sarcastically, pulling Draco by the collar of his shirt, dragging him into the common room.

Draco sat down in the love seat, and Ginny sat down beside him smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh because you look so hot Mr. Malfoy" said Ginny still smirking. Draco froze, and then realized she was joking. A half hour passed when Draco got up.

"Where you going?" asked Ginny

"It's 1 in the morning, I want to sleep" he said walking to his door, he opened it, Ginny walking behind him. There they both saw Blaise and Cameron making out with such a passion, they had to laugh. Blaise and Cameron looked up startled and grinned.

"Hey Draco, me and Blaise are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and you and Ginny are aloud to come too, it'll be just the four of us, but me and Blaise have to go do wedding shopping by ourselves, so would you mind hanging out with Ginny" she said looking at Ginny with a smile, Ginny knew what was going on.

Draco was about to reject when Blaise gave him the look that said, Do-what-my-fiancé-tells-you-too. Draco sighed

"Fine I'll hang out with Ginny."

"Great is a date" said Cameron getting up and walked with Ginny out of the room.

"Date?" said Draco glairing daggers at Blaise who grinned and then left.

"What the hell have a gotten my self into, I had to become best friends with the guy who is going to marry Ginny Weasely's best friend, meaning I have to spend a lot more time with the weasel, terrific

-----------------

LOL, I know that nothing really happened, well a lot happened but nothing between Draco and Ginny, but next chapter lots of stuff happening, lol and just to clarify Ginny has to get into Draco pants not just kiss him


	5. The Date

I'm so sorry it took me forever to update, I've just been really busy with school and stuff, now that I got everything under control I will update.

------------

Ginny woke up, today was the day she went on a date with Malfoy. The plan was that the four of them would go together, but when they got there they would go there own separate ways.

"What am I going to wear?" screamed Cameron 5 minutes later.

"Something I guess"

"Come on Gin, today is very important."

Ginny signed and moved to their closet, both girls shared one since they wore each others clothing anyways. Ginny took out a purple tube top that had a think purple ribbon running across the top. And then she grabbed black denim jeans. She pulled Cameron down and put her blond hair into nice soft ringlets that went down to her mid back. She looked stunning.

"Okay I'm done, go look at your self"

Cameron went to the mirror and let out a scream of delight.

"Ginny Weasley, you are a miracle worker, now you hurry up."

Ginny walked over to the closet. She grabbed a black one shoulder top and a baby pink mini. She put the clothing on and went to the mirror, it looked cute, and non sluty…almost. She got black leather boots that went to a little below her knee; she put on some nude lip gloss and a little black liner. She straightened her hair and left it out. Then she headed to the front entrance hall where they said they would meet.

--------------

Cameron spotted Blaise and Draco standing by the doors, and walked over to them. Blaise was wearing a blue button up shirt, with a black t-shirt underneath. And black pants. Draco was wearing a long sleeve Corruption shirt and blue jeans (A/N: yeah the corruption is a wizard brand name k?).

Cameron walked over to them, and tapped Blaise on the back. He turned around and smiled at her.

"You look great"

Cameron grinned "So do you"

She looked over at Draco.

"You look really nice to"

"Yeah thanks, so do you, so where's Ginny?"

"Getting ready, she'll be down soon I hope"

And as if on cue Ginny was walked down the stairs with some guy in ravenclaw, Ginny looked amazing. And Cameron wasn't the only that had noticed. Draco was looking at her too.

At the bottom of the steps she waved goodbye to the other boy and walked over to them. "Shall we go?"

------------

Draco and Ginny were walking around looking for engagements presents for there best friends.

"Aww that looks cute" said Ginny pointing to a black leather watch with diamonds in crested on the numbers. Draco sighed. This was the 40th thing Ginny seemed to love in this store called Atimis.

"How much?" she asked the store clerk.

"That miss is 200 galleons. It is made from the finest goblin diamonds, and the leather is from a rare dragon breed."

Draco looked at the watch suspiciously, he knew this kind of stuff really well, since his mother had him help her buy presents before. He spoke up.

"Can I please see it?" he asked in a cold voice, which no one in their right mind would say no to.

"Ah sure sir." said the clerk handing Draco the watch. Ginny looked at Draco inspect the watch. Draco found out the clerk was telling the truth and this was no knock off.

"So Ginny, do you want to buy it for Bliase?" asked Draco.

"Yeah I do, she took out some gold and handed it to the clerk."

"Miss your 50 galleons short"

Draco moved his hand to his pocket sighing, he grabbed his wallet when Ginny pulled out a couple more galleons and gave it to the clerk, he smiled then wrapped up the watch and handed it to Ginny. "Have a nice day"

Ginny gave Draco a cold stare and walked out onto the streets.

"What?" asked Draco.

"I don't need your money." Said Ginny, the only thing that ticked Ginny off was a Guy having to feel the need to pay for her. On dates she preferred to pay ½ the cost.

"I'm sorry, I thought you didn't have it" said Draco looking sorry.

Ginny smiled at him.

"It's cold, lets go get some lunch"

Her and Draco walked to a restaurant called Cordillion, the booths had a curtain around it for privacy, and you ordered you food by saying what you wanted on the menu, and the curtain would not open unless you paid. They sat at a table that had a nice view of the village. The curtain shut and they picked up there menus.

They had a very good time. After they ate, they left and walked around joking around. Draco looked at his watch. It was 5pm.

"We'd better be heading back"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes we do! Or else Cameron and Blaise would murder us"

As they walked to the meeting spot, they talked.

"I really enjoyed today" said Ginny with total honesty.

"So did I" said Draco do the little Draco grin.

Ginny moved in a little closer to him and kissed him very slowly and gently, it took a while for Draco to realize what she was doing but, after the initial shock. He kissed back.

--------

That's it for now, plz review and tell me what you think. K later.


	6. Aftermath

Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm glad your enjoying my story :D

----------------

It was a warm Sunday after noon, the end of October was reaching near, and Ginny and Cameron spent most their times doing homework or discussing the wedding that was fast approaching. Ginny and Cameron were outside by the lake discussing the wedding dress and the Ginny's maid of honour dress.

"I still think a traditional white dress would look fabulous on you, and it's perfect for the winter time." Said Ginny as the wind blew her hair into her face.

"But Gin, I don't want to blend in with the snow!" said Cameron.

"The wedding inside"

"So?"

Ginny laughed, Cameron had been obsessing about this since she first stepped into the dress store.

-----------------

Blaise and Draco were walking around the school, it was Sunday and they were bored.

"Hey Draco look here" said Blaise pointing to the window he was standing beside.

Draco stood by the window and peered out, in front of the lake, he was some blonde hair and some red hair.

"Want to go crash there party?"

Blaise nodded.

------------------

Ginny and Cameron were now talking about floral arrangements. Cameron wanted this to be the best wedding of her life, and hopefully the only one. Her parents had given her loads of gold to pull it off, and Blaise parents were being very generous too.

"Do you think Blaise likes white roses?" asked Cameron.

"How the hell should I know, I'm not marrying him!" said Ginny bursting out in laughter.

"Speaking of the devil" said Cameron tilting her head in the direction of two boys headed straight for them.

"Hey baby what's up?" asked Blaise giving Cameron a quick peck on the lips.

"Me and Ginny are discussing the wedding" she said cheerily.

"Do you two do anything else but talk about the damn wedding?" asked Draco looking annoyed, which was perfectly understandable, Ginny and Cameron hadn't shut up about the damn wedding since they heard of it.

"Nope" said Ginny Happily.

"I think you should wear a teal dress Gin, it'd fit you perfectly."

"I was thinking more of a baby pink."

"Hey, that would look nice on you."

"Blah, Blah, Blah" said Blaise.

"Can't we please do something else, I mean just for today?" he asked in a pleading voice.

Cameron looked at Ginny and then she nodded at Blaise. The four of them rose and started walking back to the castle.

"So what should we do?" asked Cameron.

"I have a few ideas" said Blaise winking at her.

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"I mean what all four of us can do….together!"

"I don't know, to the room of requirements, I guess"

---------------------------

When the door to the room opened they saw two big leather love seats facing each other. There was a shelf in the corner of the room covered in books. A big fluffy white carpet running through the room. And giant pillows covering a corner of the floor.

Blaise lay down on the couch, and Cameron sat on him since he refused to move. Ginny and Draco sat on the other love seat, a bit uncomfortable with each other. Mostly because Cameron and Blaise caught them making out in Hogsmeade.

They hadn't really talked to each other since, of course they spent a lot of time together, but that was with Blaise and Cameron.

5 minutes in the room Cameron and Blaise were making out, Ginny could bare to watch any longer so she moved to the book shelf and sat on the pillows in front of it. Draco came over and sat beside her.

"Hey" he said unsure of what else he should say.

"Hey" she said back while skimming the titles of the books.

"Anything interesting?"

"To a sex alcoholic yes" said Ginny grinning a little.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Draco raising an eyebrow.

Ginny pulled a book from the shelf, it read:

Sexual Intercourse: What's the right way?

Draco let out a laugh.

"You'd be an expert on this stuff wouldn't you?"

Ginny put on her best I'm hurt face, but it didn't work. She just smiled at him. But the next thing she knew his mouth was on hers, he was kissing her roughly and passionately. She kissed back almost immediately. She pulled back 10 minutes later to catch her breath. She was glad to see Draco was a little flushed, and like her breathing heavily.

Ginny looked over at Cameron and Blaise who were still at it.

"How long can they go without air?" she asked Draco.

He didn't know what she was talking about at fist but after he realized what she meant.

"It's those two were talking about" said Draco grinning.

"Lets go ruin there fun shall we?" ask ed Ginny.

"That's fine with me" he said getting up and giving her his hand to help her up.

Ginny and Draco walked to them, when Ginny started to tickle Cameron. She burst out laughing, and fell of the couch. Balise didn't seem to be bothered by this one bit. He watched the two girls roll around on the floor tickling each other. When they finally got up he spoke.

"What next?"

Ginny and Cameron looked at each other for a while like having a conversation in their heads.

"Sleepover" said Ginny

"Yeah we'll go get our stuff and meet you in Draco's common room later.

Blaise shrugged.

"Won't Granger be there?"

"No she's…erm…out with Ron tonight." Said Ginny smirking a truly slytherin smirk.

"Then it's set, we'll see you later." Said Cameron.

--------------------

Please Review, I really want to know what you think.


	7. Sleepover chaos

Thanks for the review, so on with the story.

--------

Ginny and Cameron were knocking on the portrait to Draco room because the password had changed.

Blaise opened the door and stepped aside to let them in. the common room looked the same. Draco was wearing a black pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt. Blaise had on a blue t-shirt and black shorts.

"We still have to change" said Cameron after looking at the two.

"So what do you want to do?" said Ginny flopping down on the couch beside Draco.

"I don't know, I've never had a sleepover before" he said lightly punching Ginny on the shoulder.

"Hmm…we need some drinks" said Cameron.

"We have some" said Blaise pulling out some pumpkin juice out of a black bag.

"That's nice sweetie but I meant real drinks"

"Oh you mean this?" said Blaise grinning pulling out some fire whisky.

Cameron grabbed the bottle and drowned it.

"Hope you have more" said Ginny smiling.

Blaise pulled out a 12 pack and laid it on the table.

"I'll be back" said Ginny.

She made her way into Draco's room and into the bathroom. She pulled out her pyjamas and put them on. Her pyjamas were simple plaid bottoms, and a black tank top the reached a little above her navel. It was tightly fitted to make her feel more comfortable. She stepped out and entered the common room where the other three were drowning bottles.

"Pass me one" said Ginny. Draco complied and slid over a bottle. She slowly sipped it. It was good. The four of them drank until there was no more to drink.

"Cameron sit down" yelled Draco watching Cameron dance on the coffee table.

Ginny laughed.

Blaise was out cold, He drank a lot, and so did Draco who was looking very drowsy. Ginny crawled over to him because she couldn't stand up and walk anymore. She clasped in his lap and pulled him face on top of hers and made out with him.

-----------

"Ron I had a lot of fun" said Hermione standing in front of the portrait.

Ron leaned in and gave her a kiss.

After pulling back Hermione spoke

"Do you want to come in?" she asked shyly.

Ron nodded going a little pink.

Hermione opened the door and stood shocked at the scene she saw in front of her.

Cameron was dancing on the coffee table. Blaise was sleeping on the ground. Ginny and Draco were making out. And a heavy stench of alcohol surrounded them.

Ron saw Ginny and pulled her up.

"What the hell is this?" he screamed at her.

She just laughed.

"She's drunk Ron" said Hermione

"I never thought I would say this but thank goodness she's drunk, because for a second I thought she was kissing Draco willingly, but she's probably too drunk to know who she's kissing."

Ron lifted her up over her shoulder and carried her out the portrait. Hermione looked at Cameron and dragged her off the coffee table and laid her on the couch. Then she walked away into her own room

-------

I know really short but plz review anywayz.


	8. Slime

Thanks for the reviews, and yeah this story is totally ignoring hbp k? I'm so sorry I know its been over a month since I last updated, I've been really busy, but the story shall go on

--------

It had been a couple of months since the whole getting drunk and making out with Malfoy having Ron walk in thing happened. At first Draco and Ginny had to be really careful to shoot insults at each other when ever the opportunity came up. But in the end they stopped caring, no one knew that Draco and Ginny were involved with each other except for Cameron, Blaise and Ginny had the slight suspicions that Hermione knew too because she was head girl and walked in on Ginny and Draco have whispered conversations.

---------

Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Cameron were sitting on the Hogwarts express heading home for Christmas vacation. The plan was Ginny would go straight to Cameron's house and Draco and Blaise would arrive a few days later for the wedding.

"I'm so nervous" exclaimed Cameron breaking the silence.

"What about? We already had sex!" said Blaise grinning which sent Ginny and Draco into fits of laughter.

Cameron looked at him "Still, there's going to be all those people their, and I'm only 16 and your 17, how do we know its going to last?"

Blaise sighed and smiled at Cameron, she could be so insecure sometimes. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Ginny looked at the two and smiled, they were truly in love, and she looked at Draco who was sitting across from her now talking to Blaise. She hadn't forgotten her about the bet she made with herself, but she didn't know anymore. Her relationship with Draco was so different from the ones with the other guys, because those were strictly physical, but this was more then that, Looking at Draco made her regret ever being with those guys, but she was pulled out of her thoughts when Cameron tapped her.

"Gin, did you tell your parents the plan?"

"Yeah I said that I'll be staying at your house for most of the vacation, and that I'll see them at the wedding."

"That's good, Draco let me sit their" she said

Draco got up and moved beside Ginny, while Cameron moved beside Blaise and was talking to him in a whisper. Ginny leaned against Draco and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid for Blaise's safety inside Cameron's house" said Draco gently

"Why is that?"

"Cameron's Brother, remember the 9 year old brat that worse then your brothers put together."

Ginny laughed "Alex is 10 now, his birthday was in November, and he's adorable."

"Hey, he hasn't chased you around the house with a beaters club" said Draco remembering what happened he first time he went over to Cameron's house when he was 14."

Ginny laughed again "Yeah I guess your right; the kid is very protective of her isn't he."

Draco smiled at her. "Yes he is."

The train started to slow down and Ginny and Cameron got out, Ginny saw her mom and dad waiting for Ron, she ran over to them and gave them a big hug.

"I miss you guys so much" she said

"Ginny dear how are you?" said Molly kissing Ginny on the check

"I'm awesome" said Ginny

"Hey if it isn't our little fire breathing Dragon" said Fred appearing out of no where.

"Fred, George!" Ginny screamed jumping into her brothers arms, she gave both of them a giant hug. Cameron came walking over and hugged molly and Arthur then turned her attention to Fred and George, she gave them a big hug.

"Hey Cammy, you have you been?"

"I'm great, I'm getting married remember?"

George laughed and gave her another hug "That's sad; my little sisters best friend is getting married before us."

Ginny smiled at her family and waved goodbye as she headed over to Cameron's parents Emily and Richard.

"Hello" she said Hugging Emily.

"How are you sweetie?" she asked smiling at Ginny

"I'm great, thank you" said Ginny wondering how many times she was going to be asked that question.

------

2 hours later Ginny was sitting in her room at Cameron's house. This room had always been her favourite and whenever she came over it was her's. Cameron sat on the couch flipping though some magazines when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" shouted Cameron.

Alex walked in. Alex had Blue eyes and Blonde hair just like Cameron; he was 10 years old and had the same mischievous glint in his eyes that the twins had.

"Hey Ginny" he said enthusiastically.

"Hey Alexander" said Ginny smiling.

"What do you want?" asked Cameron looking at him over her magazine.

"Can't I come in and say 'hi' to my friend?" he asked innocently

"No, now get out you little squirt"

"Fine" as he walked to the door he threw a slime ball at both of them and within seconds I exploded sending slime all over the place.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM" screamed Cameron trying to get rid of the slime in her hair. Ginny was laughing, and when she got off the bed and walked to Cameron she slipped and fell on her face.

Cameron looked at her "I will kill Fred, and George for inventing this stupid slime ball."

-------

I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but its getting there. So plz review


	9. Well needed break

i know i know, i basically forgot about the story, but as a christmas present i'll give a chapter:D

The next day Ginny and Cameron were running around the house like idiots making last minute arrangements, and sending last minute invites when the door rang.

"i'll get it!" screamed Alex

When he opened the door there stood Draco and Blaise looking as hot as ever, Draco's hair was hanging limply on his forehead, while Blaise's hair was all teased, and it made him look like he just woke up. Cameron's mom walked into the hall and saw the two boys standing in the doorway being interogated by Alex.

"Draco, Blaise, how lovely to see you." she said smiling.

"likewise, Mrs. Riley" said Blaise with a very slytherin smirk.

"Oh called me Emily, Mrs. Riley makes me feel old" she said offering a smirk of her own.

"You are old Mom." said Cameron decending down the stairs wearing a fitted pink tank top and blue jeans.

Blaise smiled while Mrs.Riley walked away into the kitchen.

"isn't it a little cold to be wearing that?" asked Draco leaning against the door frame.

"If you keep the door open it will be" said Ginny now decending down the stairs.

Draco closed the door behind him and walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug.

"How have you been?"

"The same as I have been no less then 24 hours ago" she said smirking

"So really whats up with the outfit?" asked Draco pointing to the identical tank top Ginny had on except in blue.

"Oh were going to the beach today!" said Cameron smiling.

"Swimming on ice isn't all that fun" said Balise

"Were going to an Island, a warm island"

"And how might we get there?"

"Portkey" said Cameron smiling, "it is my wedding after all and daddy wants to keep me happy"

Ginny rolled her eyes "lets go then, i'm getting bored standing here in the hall.

----------------

10 minutes later they were all ready. Draco, Bliase, Cameron, and Ginny were againbg standing in the hall. Emily brought down an old shoe.

"Everyone grab on, and rember it works agian at 9pm so you are to be back here at 9pm okay?"

"Yes Mommy" said Cameron sweetly taking the shoe, and the four teens gathered around it

Ginny felt the room start spinning and soon she was floating in midair. She hated traveling by portkey it made her feel sick, she was relived a few seconds later when he feet touched soild ground. She looked aound, they at a deserted beach, it was so beautiful with warm white sand under her bare feet. The Ocean was crystal clear. She looked up at the other who were taking the place in. Csmeron Draco was quick to slip out of the little daydream and smiled at Ginny.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked her.

"Ofcourse. Cammy, i'll see you later." she said to her friend who was already in a serious makeout sesion with Blaise.

They walked down the beach, 'she's so beautiful' he thought watching Ginny, the wind was making her hair fly around her head, and she looked so exotic. He had to fight the over whelming urge to kiss her brains out. She turned to look at him.

"The water looks so inviting, wanna go for a swim?" she asked looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Sure, i just need to change, cause i ain't going in these clothes."

She shook her head slightly smiling at him "some things never change, i 'll be back i need to change too" she said pointing a little changeroom build at the side.

-----------------

Ginny emeraged wearing a beige coloured bikini. she had blue denim short shorts on. Draco came out from the male side wearing a pair of blue swiming trucks that reached a little passed his knee's.

"You look great" he said scanning her flawless body. Ginny was to busy looking at his build body. (aka abs drooool)

They walked to the edge of the beach, Ginny put her toe in the water expecting it to be cold, but it was warm, she slowly walked in to the point where half of her body was underwater and the other half not. Draco walked in after her.

"So there getting MARRIED." he said

"Really, i couldn't of guessed." said Ginny jokingly. "i'm just happy they get along now, before she hated him and was in love with Harry." she said in a more serious tone.

"As i recall weren't you in love with Bloody Potter?" he asked in a voice too calm, to be asking as a randon question, sensing this Ginny choose her words carfully.

"I WAS in love with Harry, but no someone else has come into the picture."

"Oh really and who could that be?"

"Seamus" said Ginny

"WHAT!" yelled Draco looking completly outraged.

Ginny started to laugh so hard. Draco glared at her and realized she was joking. "You thinkl thats funny? lets see how funny you think this is" he said lifting Ginny and thowing her into the waist deep water. Ginny emeraged with a look of anger on her face.

"That's a good look for you" said Draco knowing he was treading in shark invested waters.

Before Ginny could respond, Draco was pushed into thne water. When Draco finally broke the surface of the water he saw a smug looking Blaise and two laughing girls.

"Your a Goner" he said then jumped on Blaise pushing him into the water. When finally they both got out of the water they saw Cameron and Ginny tanning on the beach.

"Girls" Said Blaise. They both walked out of the water and laid down beside there girlfriends.

"Why did you leave?" asked Draco

"It got tiring to watch the two of you fight in the water" said Ginny grinning at him.

"Draco glared at her. She got up and look ed Draco in the eyes. Then without giving it a second thought she planted her lips on Draco's, What started as a sweet inoccent kiss turned into a firey passionate kiss. After they broke the kiss the four of them spent there time swimming tanning sleeping, everything. It was about 8:30 pm and they were sitting on the beach roasting marshmellows, somthing Cameron thought them to do, becuase she and her family did it all the time.

"So who do you love now?" asked Draco

"Huh?"

"Before in the water we were talking about how you used to love Harry, but someone else is now in the picture."

"You Draco, You: she said smiling leaning in for a gentle kiss.

------------------

After they arrived back home they watched a movie, which left Balise and Draco bored and Ginny and Cameron sobbing, with a box tissues beside each of them.

"It's 2 in the moring,You should be headed to bed." Said a tired looking Emily.

They walked up to there rooms, and as Ginny lay in bed she kept rembering her steaming kiss with Draco, she feel asleep with imaged of Draco in his swimming trunks.

---------------------

THis was a long chapter, hope you like it and hope you review


	10. The Wedding

**Here's an update, thank your for the reviews, and sorry for all the mistakes last chapter.**

-------------

It was the day of the wedding, and Ginny was still sleeping, not that it's odd to find a teen girl sleeping at 8am, but it was the day of her best friends wedding. Draco noticed this on his way down the stairs. He paused and entered Ginny's room. It was a sight to see, her hair sprawled all over the pillow, blanket hanging half off the bed. Her top had somehow ridden further up her stomach so she was showing a lot of cleavage. She looked like a mess, but a cute mess he decided.

"Gin, you need to wake up now"

All he got was an angry murmur on her part. 'Need a new idea' he thought to himself since this one was obviously not working. He reached over to the half dangling blanket, and pulled on it. Her response this time was a pillow being thrown to his head. He ducked quickly and it missed. She was sleeping soundlessly still. 'Quick reflex's'. Now he was lost for ideas. Cameron walked into the room looking tired, but very happy.

"Still not up?" she asked eyeing the red head lying in bed.

"Nope, I don't know how to get her up either."

A mischievous glint passed through her eyes, it was gone in seconds, but there was no mistaking it had been there previously.

"Ginny, HURRY UP, WE SLEPT IN LATE AND HAVE 2 MINUTES TO GET TO POTIONS!" yelled Cameron.

Ginny's eyes shot open, she jumped out of bed so fast it seemed like a blur to Draco, Ginny landed on the floor, got up and saw Draco and Cameron standing in front of her. Cameron had a smirk on her face. Ginny scowled at the two. She noticed Draco gazing at her intently with a hint of a smile playing on his lips; she followed his gaze to her stomach and noticed that her shirt had ridden way up. She blushed and pulled her shirt down and ran into the bathroom. She heard Cameron laughing from the outside. 'I'm going to kill that girl, even if it's the last thing I do!' she thought to herself.

---------------

It was 3 pm and the guests were starting to arrive, Ginny stood by the doors in her Silver strapless bridesmaid dress. Hermione and Parvati were also bridesmaids so they also wore identical dresses. Mr and Mrs. Malfoy arrived and Ginny walked up to them.

"Groom or Brides side?" she asked them sweetly.

Luicius glared at her but muttered "Groom." Ginny led them to their seats and walked back to the entrance where Hermione was welcoming Seamus and his family, while Parvati was with Neville. Emily walked over to Ginny.

"Sorry to bother you Hun, but Cammy is really bothering me, and I need to attend to the guest, would you mind going to sit with her?"

"Of course not" said Ginny thankful to get away because the next person to walk through that door was Pansy, and she didn't feel up to it today.

She walked down the hall into the office where Cameron was sitting humming a tune to her self.

"Nervous?"

"No…yes" said Cameron

"Don't worry you'll be fine, your marrying Blaise."

"I just want this to be perfect." She said smiling nervously.

"It _is_ perfect, don't worry about that." Said Ginny sending her an assuring smile.

They spent the hour talking about everything from Blaise, Draco, school, the wedding, parents, and how nothing would change this friendship.

"But I'm going to be bunking with Blaise, we get a separate dorm for the rest of the year." Explained Cameron.

"Don't worry about it Cammy, I'm going to be spending most of my time their anyways." Said Ginny grinning. As they were talking there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in" said Cameron straitening out her dress. Emily walked in, and at the sight of her 16 year old daughter, she smiled and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Mom, please don't" said Cameron giving her mother a hug. Ginny stepped aside she wasn't one to intrude on this very special mother- daughter moment.

"Well, the wedding is starting, we better go" said Emily drying her eyes.

---------------

The music started playing, Parvati walked down the aisle with Theodore Nott, Hermione with Crabbe, and then it came for the maid of honour and the best man to walk down. Draco looped his arm through Ginny's and sent her a reassuring smile, they walked down the aisle, Ginny spotted her family smiling at her, Fred and George were missing, probably causing havoc somewhere else in the house. Ron and Harry were glaring daggers at Draco, while Lucius with looking at his son like he was crazy for touching a Weasley. Once they reached the front Draco unhooked his arms from her's and walked to stand beside Blaise. Alex walked down the aisle holding the rings. Then the music for the bride came in. The double doors flung open and there stood Cameron wearing a beautiful strapless white wedding dress, which had white beadwork on the top half of the dress. Blaise was grinning nervously, Cameron walked down the aisle, and she looked so beautiful it made Ginny want to cry. Cameron got to the front, and Blaise walked beside her. A man wearing a Black tux, walked into view, he had light blue eyes, and white hair. He smiled down at the young couple.

"Welcome all to the wedding of Cameron Riley, and Blaise Zabini." He looked down at the young couple.

"This is a Wizard wedding, and once married there will be no turning back, if you choose to stop now will be the time." Cameron and Blaise both looked at each other and shook there heads.

"Very good, the rings?" he asked. Alex walked up and handed him the rings. He gave one to Cameron and one to Blaise.

"Cameron put the ring and Blaise's finger and Blaise put it on Cameron's." he said. Cameron slipped a plain gold band on his finger, while he slipped a diamond ring on her's.

"These rings will never come off; they will change colours if you commit adultery, or anything else that's not permitted in the wizarding weddings. Now you may kiss the bride."

They shared a simple chaste kiss.

-------------------

Ginny and Draco had walked into the library, the only place that was hidden, so no one knew where it was except for the family, so they knew it was a perfect place to avoid being walked in on.

"Come on Gin" said Draco huskily

Ginny smiled; "No way" she said knowing that she was the one with the power at the moment. Draco leaned in and gave her a not so chaste kiss. She deepened it; he gently pushed her down on the couch sitting behind one of the bookshelves, he kissed her passionately, she let out a soft moan, he kissed her harder.

"Drake" she said and before she could say anymore he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She slip her hands to his shirt pushing the blazer off, then started to undo the buttons to his shirt. He pulled away from her to see her looking at his abs.

"And that's not the best part" he said with a wink, she rolled her eyes but before she could reply his mouth was once again on her's.

"MY EYES" screamed a voice, Ginny pushed Draco off her to see Alex standing there looking horrified.

"Alex grow up your 10, not 5"

Draco stood up, when Ginny saw him, she had to control herself not to drool, his shirt undone showing his very muscular abs, his hair was a mess, and he had a look at shock on his face.'Note to self: get Draco to look like that more often'

"Get out" he growled at Alex, and that very second Alex ran out of the room, Ginny turned on him.

"That wasn't very nice, you know"

"Oh well, where were we." He said moving closer to Ginny. He put his hands on her hips when a knock came at the door.

Draco let out a string of curse words. "What do you want?"

It was Blaise's voice. "Ginny's parents are looking for her, and so are yours it's time for you to leave."

Ginny smiled at Draco and without another word she was out the door, she had to spend the remainder of the break with her family, and she was sure Cameron wanted some…alone time with Blaise.

--------------------

**What you think? Send me a review…okay I might speed things up now because, well I just do, you'll see, I hope people are still reading this story. Send a review to let me know your out there.**


	11. Trouble in Paradise

Thank you for the reviews, and I know I had lots of errors in my story, and I'm sorry. But on with chapter 11

----------------

Ginny sat on the very comfy bed in Cammy's new room. She sat their looking into space while Cameron blabbed about the honeymoon her and Blaise went.

"Cam, Shut up!" Ginny finally exclaimed

"The story was good the first million times but really, its getting old" she said with a frustrated groan. Cameron looked up at her, her eye brow raised slightly.

"Problems in paradise?" She questioned. Ginny nodded

"When did these 'Problems' begin?" she asked

"Ever since after the break, when we got back he was fine, but it's liked something finally snapped inside of him and couldn't take it any more" said Ginny playing with strand of her hair.

"Couldn't take what anymore?" Cameron questioned.

"I don't know…me?" she asked

"No, Draco loves you" Cameron said, but there was something in her voice that didn't believe it. Ginny signed and flopped down on the pillow. Draco and her had never actually said "I Love you" to one another yet, and she didn't see Draco saying it any time soon, he was way too cold to say something so warm. Ginny doubted Draco even knew what love was. She sighed again. The door swung open and Blaise walked in.

"Not that I mind two beautiful girls on my bed, but Gin you need to go Draco wants to see you" said Blaise. Once Ginny got up he took her spot on the bed, and him and Cameron didn't even wait for her to leave before starting their passionate make out session.

----------------

Ginny walked to the painting to the head boy/girl dorm room. She spoke the password (Draco's sexy, every week Draco or Hermione got to pick the password, and they were in the middle of a password war) the common room was empty; so she made her way to Draco's room. She opened the door to see Draco sitting at his desk in his boxers.

"Cute outfit" she said

He looked up and smiled at her, he stood up and walked over to her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her gently on the lips. She deepened the kiss and soon they were on the bed in a very passionate make out session. He looked at her and she nodded slightly. 'What? Why did my head just move, I'm going to have sex with DRACO! That means I win the bet, I can get into Draco's pants, oh yes I'm the best.' She smiled at her thoughts she didn't notice the cold fingers pulling down her pants, she looked down and put her fingers on the waist band of his boxers about to push them off when he got up off her.

"Why did you stop?"

There was a cruel grin on his face, one that to tell the truth freaked Ginny out.

"I have to show you something Gin" he spoke her name was a rough voice. He went under his bed and pulled out something vaguely familiar. The second she saw it her heart stopped.

"Think I didn't know? I knew all along!" he said

"How did you find it?"

"Remember that time when you came to my room to study and you dumped your books out here, well this one went under the bed and I guess you didn't notice that you left it, I found it and imagine to my surprise its first page is about a bet, a bet that you can sleep with me, and to think I actually liked you." She said shaking his head.

Ginny remembered that day; it was in October, so Draco had kept up this little game for 3 and half months.

"Draco, please I made that bet before I actually started to like you."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I suppose to say?"

"The truth"

"Draco…"

"Get out of my room you whore."

Ginny looked at him her eyes watering, no this couldn't be happening, but it was, she ran out of the room (pants on) and into the hallway, she burst into tears.

---------------

Ginny woke up the next morning; she went to the bathroom and saw her eyes were all puffy from crying. She took out her wanted and fixed her appearance, there was no way she would give him satisfaction that she had been crying over him. She put on her uniform and a smile on her face and made her way to the great hall for breakfast.

She sat at the Gryffindor table and saw Draco enter with Pansy on his arm, she felt the hot tears well up in her eyes but she fought them back, she stood up and made her way to the Slytherin table where Cameron was sitting with Blaise.

"Hey babe" said Cameron glancing up.

"Hi" said Ginny in a cheerful voice, Draco looked up at her and she smiled at him, an evil smile.

"Hey Draco"

"Hi" he mumbled. Cameron and Blaise shot them both questioning gazes. Ginny just smirked and walked out of the great hall.

----------------------

Don't hate me, but be free to send a review.


	12. Series of unfortunate events

**Another chapter, thanks for the reviews**

--------

It was June after exams; everyone was relaxing now, especially the sixth and seventh years. Ginny and Cameron were sitting by a tree on the ground talking; this was one of the few times they got to talk since the incident.

"Gin…how do expect to do that?"

"I'll think of something."

"Give it up babe, it's been what 5 months since you two talked you just expect him to sleep with you?"

"That's the point dummy, he not going to know it's me, I made a promise and I intend to fulfil it."

"What are you going to do? Drug him?"

"Hey Cammy not a bad idea."

"Gin, don't even think about it."

"No you just gave me an idea, and since I know you don't want to ruin your relationship with Blaise I can't tell you."

Ginny got up and ran to into the castle, she snuck into Snapes storage cabinet.

"Perfect"

----------

Draco sat on his bed wearing just his shorts, he kept thinking about what was to come after he left in a few days. He heard a tap at his door.

"Come in"

It was his current girlfriend Jenny; she was a brunette and a seventh year Slytherin.

"Hey baby, you busy?"

"Not really, what can I do for you?" Draco asked her.

"How about a good shag"

"Sounds good"

---------

Ginny barged into Cameron's room a few hours later with a huge grin on her face, that wasn't a good sign.

"I did it."

"I was afraid of that."

"It was the best revenge ever."

"So how'd you pull it off?"

"Polyjuice potion."

"Doesn't that take a month to make?"

"Yeah but remember in potions 3 moths ago we all made one for ourselves, I just went to Snape's cabinet and took Jenny's."

"Gin, he's going to find out."

"I don't care I kept the promise I made to myself and screwed him over all at once."

"You know stuff like this always comes back to bite you in the ass."

"I'm not worried."

"Well I guess there nothing that can happen, school ends in 2 days and he's graduating this year so I doubt you'll run into him again, he was going to dump Jenny anyways, and you used birth control, so you have all the bases covered."

"Birth control?"

"Gin…you did didn't you?"

"SHIT"

"GIIIIIIIIIN."

"Hey maybe nothing happened there's still a chance right?"

"Come back tomorrow and I can check for you, it takes 12 hours to be able to detect it."

-------------

"Ready?"

"Yeah, so how does this work?"

"If the wand turns blue your not pregnant, if it turns pink…"

"Alright go for it."

Cameron put the wand to Ginny's stomach,

"Inception"

The wand glowed bright Pink.

"Gin, your pregnant."

-------------

It was July 12th and Ginny could feel her stomach getting bigger, she was 16 this wasn't suppose to happen to 16 year olds, but she knew she had to tell her parents she just knew it. She walked down the stairs after throwing up. _' morning sickness doesn't occur this quickly does it?'_ she thought to herself.

"Ginny are you okay? You've been throwing up a lot lately." Asked Mrs. Weasly with a concerned look on her face. This was it. Hermione looked at her from the chair she sat in and gave her a reassuring smile, Hermione was the only other person next to Cammy who knew she was pregnant, but she made them swear to secrecy the name of the father would not be released .

"Mom there's something I need to tell you." She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mommy, I'm pregnant." The reaction her mother gave her was not what she expected at all, She expect yelling, lots of yelling instead she got was a hug.

"I know Ginny, I know"

"How did you know?"

"A mother always knows."

----------

What you think Hate it? Love it? Do you think I should continue or should I stop with this as an ending. i know the end is really cliche but what do u think?


	13. New Beginings

**Thanks for the reviews and I guess I will continue.**

----------

4 years later

Ginny sat looking outside at the warm summernight from inside her London flat daydreaming about her seventh year. _Since she was pregnant she got permission from Dumbledore to not only to 7th in half a year but do it from the comforts of her own home. Then on April 12 she gave birth to fraternal twin boys Nathan and Shawn. Shawn and Nathan looked very similar except for two major things, there eyes and there hair. Shawn had white-blonde hair and grey eyes, while Nathan had red hair and brown eyes. Shawn was born 3 minuted bfore Nathan andwas a very happy young three year old, loving and always showing affection. He loved being center of attention and being loud, he made friends quite easily. Nathan on the other hand rarely showed affection to anyone but his mother and grandmother. He always kept to himself and was very quiet. He also hated being center attention and preferred being on the outside. He was happy of course but was never happier then when he was on a broom._ There was a loud noise that aroused Ginny from her day dream. Hermione's head was floating in the fire.

"Hey Gin."

"Hi Mione" she said offering up a warm smile.

"So has Ron come back with the twins yet?"

"No, I'm waiting for them, it's really getting late and I know Shawn will be tired."

"And Nate?"

"You know Nate, never happy unless he's on a broom."

"Reminds me of someone."

"Mione, please don't"

"Sorry Gin, tell Ron that he better get home, I understand he loves to take the boys riding, but he has a daughter, or has he forgotten Isabelle?" she asked in mock sarcasm.

"Hey, he's just upset you won't let him take Izzy."

"What and let him 'accidentally' drop her,I don't think so"

"Yeah dropingthe twins is much better." said Ginny smiling.

"Oh gosh, Izzy's up, Gin you were 17 with two, I'm 22 with 1 how the hell did you manage?"

"Hard work that's how" said Ginny watching Hermione's head fade away. She stared out the window again. Another day dream crept upon her. _While she was at home Cameron gave over telling her that Draco had left for Scotland to continue the business their, which was a great relief for Ginny knowing she could walk around and not bump into him. After Ginny finished her school year he was immediately hired in the Ministry as an auror._ She was once again awoken by a sound but this time it was a knock at the front door, she got up and opened it to see Harry, Ron, Nathan and Shawn. She knelt down to their level.

"Hey how was your day with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron?"

"It was fun mommy." Said Nathan excitedly.

"Shawn did you have fun too?" she asked the boy that was slowly drifting off to his own magical world.

"uh huh"

"Okay boys, into your P.J's and straight into bed, I'll be there soon to tuck you in."

The boys slowly made there way to there room. Ginny watched them go out of sight before turning on Harry and Ron.

"It's 9 pm, that's past their bed time, you cannot keep 3 year olds out that long."

"Sorry Gin, but we were having fun, we lost track of time, no need to scold us" said Ron impatiently.

"Ron scolding is what your wife will do once you get home to her and your 2 year old that you left her all alone with for the whole day."

"Shit"said Ron and with that he was gone. Ginny turned on Harry who was slowly headed for the door.

"Yeah and Parvati called like 8 times, so you better get going too." Harry also let out a string of curse words before disappearing. Ginny slowly walked to the twins' room. The walls were blue and there were two identical beds on either wall. One wall had the word 'Nathan' painted on it and the other 'Shawn' they were each in there respectable beds. Ginny kissed them on the forehead and slowly crept out as to not wake them. She headed to her own bedroom. Once she got in she fell asleep with thoughts she often had. She loved those two boys with her whole heart, and she couldn't imagine her life without the. She wondered if she hadn't tricked Draco what her life would be like. Definitely not with these two boys. She decided that she didn't regret her actions, and her family may have been disappointed in her at first but they loved her, and they loved the boys.

-----------------

**REVIEW PLZ**


	14. Worse Possible Timing

**Thanks for the reviews.**

--------

Ginny sat on the couch with Cameron.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's Blaise's fault" she muttered. Ginny laughed. Cameron already had a 3 year old girl named Sasha who was 2 months younger then the twins. Nathan and Sasha got along really well while Shawn didn't like Sasha one bit.

"Nathan's been begging me to come here, and with Shawn gone I finally have been able to bring him" said Ginny.

"Well Nate is quite the ladies man, like his father" said Cameron looking at me.

"Cammy, stop it."

"Fine, but it's true." She mumbled. But before Ginny could respond there was a loud pop followed by a "Hey Cam, Where are you?"

"In here, Blaise sweetie."

"Cam your not going to believe who I…" he stopped when he saw me sitting on the couch, That was weird why did he stop talking when he saw me, the answer became clear when Draco Malfoy stepped in behind him. He looked at me and froze. Cameron quickly got up and tried to break the tension by giving Draco a hug, he quickly snapped out of it when he hugged Cameron back and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He gave me a quick look before turning to talk to Blaise.

"So where's Sasha? I can't wait to see her; I know it's been like 3 years."

Blaise smiled at him. "She's so big now; you're going to flip when you see her. SASHA! BABY COME DOWN HERE FOR A MINUTE." He shouted

Sasha came running down the stairs wearing a pink dress, her blond hair tied up in pig tails. Her big blue eyes sticking out.

"Yes daddy?" She asked in a small voice.

"This is my friend Draco"

Sasha gave him a big smile, when Nathan came stumbling into the room, a string of curse words were running through her head.

"Your IT" screamed Nathan putting a finger on Sasha's shoulder.

"That's not fair"

"Yes it is, yes it is."

"Nathan, sweeties come here and sit down" said Ginny not wanting to cause a problem. Draco lifted an eyebrow when Ginny sat the boy in her lap, but turned his attention to Sasha.

"Hello Sasha." He said with his world famous smirk. Ginny's inside's growled. But she was silently thankful Shawn was with Fred and George to see dragons then here, because one look at Shawn and Draco would know he was the father.

"So weasel you have a kid, who's the father Harry?" asked Draco, but before Ginny could respond another voice was heard.

"Go to hell" shouted Nathan. Draco's face showed off a shocked expression.

"Excuse me Nathan? What did you just say?" shouted Ginny, Nathan looked very scared at the moment. Ginny calmed down a little; this wasn't the way to deal with Nathan.

"Where did you here those words from?"

"Uncle Blaise said them to Uncle Harry." Draco's thoughts went wild, Uncle Harry? So Harry isn't the father? Who is?

Cameron turned on Blaise

"What are you thinking swearing in front of the children." Shouted Cameron, Blaise cringed; he knew he'd be on the couch tonight.

"You know what, I think me and Nathan should be leaving, Fred and George will be back with Shawn and I don't want him to come home and not have me there" said Ginny quickly. She grabbed onto Nathan's hand a apperated to her flat. _That was close!_

--------

Draco looked at Blaise while they were eating dinner.

"So mate you back for good?"

"Yeah I think I am, I'm ready to come home."

"That's good, we missed you" said Cameron from her seat.

Draco smiled. "So Ginny is married with two kids?"

Cameron looked at him and then back at her plate, Blaise was the one who spoke up.

"Two kids, Yes, Married No" he answered.

This brought up 100's of questions to Draco's head.

-----------

**REVIEW**


	15. This can't be happening

**I know the last chapter was really short, but hey at least its better then nothing. Thank you so much for the reviews, and I was working on a story for English class before I wrote it so that's why some of it was written in first person and not in third, I got confused between the two. But let's stop with my blabbing and get on with the story.**

---------

"Nathan are you ready?" asked a very irritated Ginny. It was a gorgeous Sunday morning but Ginny had no time to enjoy it with 2, 3 year olds running around. At the moment she was making sure Shawn was eating while Nathan brushed his teeth. Nathan came stumbling out of the room.

"Yes, today is going to be so much fun." He exclaimed sitting at the table starting on his piece of toast. Fred and George were taking Nathan to a quditch game while she took Shawn to Diagon Ally.

"I want to go to the game too mommy" complained Shawn

"Sorry sweetie but you went to see the dragon yesterday, today is Nathan's turn. Don't worry though, were going shopping, that's lots of fun" said Ginny in a reassuring voice. As Ginny started to eat two loud pops were heard. Fred and George appeared.

"Uncle Fred, Uncle George" said the twins in unison jumping up to greet their uncles.

"Hey squirts" said Fred.

"Is Nathan ready to go?" asked George.

"Yeah, but don't keep him out too long" said Ginny in a stern voice.

"You got it lil sis" said Fred sending Ginny a wink. With one last look at Ginny the twins and Nathan disappeared.

----------

"Mommy, I'm tired, it's been so long, my feet are going to fall off" complained Shawn.

"Knock it off, it's only been 20 minutes" said Ginny looking at Shawn.He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"I'll make you a deal; you can go and look at the brooms while I go pick up some chaser gloves, how about that?" Ginny asked.

"Great!" said Shawn enthusiastically.

They walked into the store and while Ginny headed to the chaser side of the store Shawn headed to look at broom sticks. It wasn't very far so Ginny could see Shawn at all times from where she was.

----------

Draco walked down Diagon ally; he decided to make this little trip because he wanted the new Cobalt 360, a brand new broomstick that made the firebolt look like child's play. Once inside the store he headed to the broom stick area to find a young boy already fawning over it. The boy had white blonde hair and grey eyes, it strongly reminded him of himself when he was 3 or 4. He looked around the store to see Ginny Weasley paying for some gloves; he quickly ducked behind the display of brooms.

"Shawn" he heard her call, the little boy who stood admiring the Cobalt turned around and ran to her direction, he grabbed onto her leg while she smiled at him and they headed out the door. _'What the hell was that?'_ Thought Draco, the little boy looked so much like him. _'Dude I need to find out who the father is'_ thought Draco, and the only way to do that is _'Cameron.'_ Draco immediately forgot about why he was in the store and quickly walked out. Once he was out in the open his apperated in front of Blaise and Cameron's home. He went up to the door and knocked using the knocker. A little house elf appeared.

"What is sir's business?" asked the house elf.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and I need to speak with Cameron, it's urgent." The house elf went running along and came back a few minutes later.

"This way sir.' He said leading Draco into the sitting room where Cameron was laying on the couch while Sasha ran around.

"Cameron, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Ginny, no, about her kids"

"What about them?"

"Who's the father?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I slept with Ginny and i saw her other son, he looks completely like me."

"I didn't know you slept with Ginny" said Cameron in a mock surprised tone.

"Lay of it Cam, I know she used polyjuice potion, when she was leaving I saw the Weasly red hair starting to emerge."

Cameron just looked at him, Draco sighed frustrated.

"Will you tell who the father is?"

Cameron continued to look at him, he sighed again.

"I guess I have to do it myself" with one last look a Cameron he dissaperated.

--------

Ginny fed Shawn lunch when Cameron's head appeared in her fireplace.

"What's up?" Ginny asked looking at the confusion on Cameron's face.

"Draco knows you slept with him" said Cameron in a shocked voice; she was still having trouble comprehending the situation.

"How?" mutter Ginny also in the state of shock

"He saw your hair change back, and Ginny he saw Shawn and he is intent on finding out who the father is, I didn't say anything but you know Draco, once he wants something he gets it" after looking at the shock on her face, Cameron was gone. Ginny sat on the carpet trying hard to figure out what this meant.

"Mommy, are you alright?" asked Shawn coming to sit beside Ginny. Ginny put on a very forced smile.

"Yes, don't you worry about it. Why don't you go back to the kitchen and finish up your lunch while mommy makes an important call?" she asked Shawn. He got up and headed back to the kitchen. Ginny grabbed some powder and stuck he head into the fire.

"Ron, Harry, I need your help"

"Sure Gin, what's up?" asked Harry

"Draco's back, and he saw Shawn, now he's asking all sorts of questions, I need you to promise me you will do everything to stop him. No one outside the family except Blaise and Cameron know he's the father. Cameron said that they won't tell, so I need you to prevent him from getting the only other thing that knows he's the father." Said Ginny in a rushed voice.

"Don't worry Gin, he won't find out" said Ron.

"Yeah, I'm on my way right now to retrieve the file" said Harry.

Ginny stuck her head out of the fire. '_I hope Harry gets there fast enough.' _

--------

**What you think? Send a review! By the way I don't have this story pre planned so if you have any ideas or anything like that, even if it's just to ask for a bit more of a certain character or like a fight between two people tell me and I'll try to include it.**


	16. Findings

**Thank you everyone who reads this story, I never really thought I'd get this far, and I'm happy that so many of you like it. By the way I'm not going by the actual ages that j.k Rowling decided. Sorry it took so long to get this chap up, fan fiction was having issues and wasn't letting me upload. GRR**

**------**

Ginny tucked the twins in and sat by the fireplace reading a muggle book Hermione had given her called _Angels and Deamons_, she waited anxiously to here from Ron and Harry. There was no way Draco could find out about the twins, she couldn't even imagine what Draco would do if he found out.

"Ginny…" said Hermione's floating head in the fire.

"Are they back yet?' Ginny asked

"Nope"

"What is taking them so damn long?" she asked irritated

"I don't know, I was checking to see if you're alright?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure I could come over and sit with you?"

"No, no you stay there and take care of Isabelle"

"Alright, I'll floo you if I hear anything" Hermione said before her head disappeared.

-------

Harry ran through the Ministry with Ron right behind him. He ran into his office and grabbed his pass; Ron came running out of his office with his pass.

"Got it?" he asked

"Yeah, lets go" Ron replied.

They both disappearated to St. Mungo's. Harry ran to the front counter showing his pass, Ron came up behind him.

"Ministry Business, we need to get into the birth files" Ron exclaimed quickly. The young women at the desk nodded and led them to a heavily guarded door. After undoing several curses the door opened. The women smiled at them.

"Thank you so much, it'll only take us about 40 minutes" Harry said walking into the giant room.

"Damn" muttered Ron

"Tell me about it" Harry said grinning.

"Well there apparently set up by year, so let's go to the year the twins were born" Ron said already walking down to a long row.

"Alright, now we look for April" Harry mumbled.

"It shouldn't be way far down, the middle front I guess" said Ron. Once they got to the April section they had to look for the 12th. There was a giant shelf for all the births that took place on April 12th.

"This is bloody insane" Harry said looking at the size of the self.

"It is every wizard in the world born on the 12 of April" said Ron rummaging through the files.

"And they say the wizard race is dying out..." said Harry after going though the thousanth file and not find a thing. Both of them worked there way into the pile and finally 25 minutes later, they found it. Grabbing the files they opened them. Harry looked at Shawn's, while Ron looked at Nathan's. The sheet inside the file was simple enough.

**Name:** Nathan Michael Weasley-Malfoy

**Birthday: **April, 12, 2003

**Time of birth: **10:02pm

**Mother: **Ginerva Molly Weasley

**Father: **Draco Agustin Malfoy

**Ministry Warnings: **None

"I guess they add warning as you get them" Ron mused out loud, "So what does Shawn's say?"

"Nothing, it's not in here" Harry said in a dangerously low tone.

"Very well Potter, it seems you haven't been able to receive the file in time, I now know Nathan and Shawn are my sons, I have full rights to them" said Draco with an evil smirk appearing from behind a row of files.

"Give me the file Malfoy" Harry said threatening Draco.

"Yeah right Potter, you think I'm going to give away the only proof I have saying those two boys are my sons? You really are as dumb as you look then."

Harry lunged at Draco punching his face; Draco took his want out of his pocket and tried cursing Harry, when Harry threw the wand out of Draco's reach.

"Your dead now Potter" Draco kicked Harry in the shins and then punched his face a few times. Ron lunged at Draco, but Draco moved and Ron went stumbling into Harry knocking both of them down giving Draco the perfect opportunity to get away unnoticed.

The women who had first let Harry and Ron in came into the room, and ushered them out cursing at them loudly. Ron rolled his eyes and left, as Harry felt the wrath of the women. After apologising over and over again she let him go. He knew what he had to do.

--------

Ginny was dozing off in her seat when a loud pop awakened her. Harry came walking to her with a grim expression his face, not to mention the big purple bruises covering his left eye, and the swollen lip.

"What happened?" she asked dreading the answer.

"He knows, I tried to stop him, I really did."

Ginny knew he meant well but she kept feeling like he failed her, not wanting to keep Harry here because he looked like he was in a lot of pain she quickly and lightly hugged him goodbye. Once he left she headed off to bed.

Ginny was unable to sleep the entire night so she got up and wrote a letter.

_Dear Draco_

_So I guess you know about the twins, and I assume you want to meet them, with a proper introduction. If you do just owl me back with the time and the date. I'm sorry I kept this from you I didn't think you wanted to know, I mean I kind of tricked you into it, and I did this a few moths after we broke up. So I didn't know what to do and not telling you seemed to be a great option at the time…anyways owl me back if you want to me the twins_

_Ginny_

She tied the letter to her small barn owl Clarence, and watched it fly away. After it was out of sight Ginny tried to go back to sleep.

In the morning Ginny woke to her owl sitting on her wardrobe with a letter, she untied the letter and read it quickly.

_Ginny_

_Yes I do know about the boys, and I would like to meet them today at Chez Dominc in diagon ally for lunch. You probably want to come too, which I think is for the best because I have some things to talk to you about._

_Draco_

_p.s Now that they are my kids too, you can't deny me spending time with them, without you present, once they get used to me I think I will spend time alone with them. Don't worry I won't turn them into mini death eaters if that what your so worried about._

Ginny grinned at the last part, she didn't even know why it made her grin it wasn't something to grin about but Ginny couldn't help it. She was dreading the lunch but it was here stupid idea. She better get he boys up, they need to be extra presentable today.

---------

**What do you think, please review. And I hoped you like the fight scene ****marauders babe****, it wasn't really a fight but whatever. If anyone has anything they want to happen just tell me cuz this story isn't pre planned so anything goes.**


	17. Lunch Date

**Thanks for the reviews, and I hope all your questions are answered in this chapter.**

----------

Ginny made her way through Diagon Ally with Nathan in one hand and Shawn in the other. The most formal clothing she could get them into without having them throw it off were blue jeans and a short sleeve button up shirt. Nathan was wearing green, and Shawn wore a maroonish red. She herself had on a black denim skirt that was a modest length, boots and a pale pink blouse.

"Mommy, where are we going?" cried Shawn stumbling along after her.

"A restaurant for lunch" replied Ginny

"I don't wanna go" Nathan yelled out loud

Ginny rolled her eyes, they were so much trouble, but she secretly enjoyed it, she was always up for a challenge. She sighed as she approached the restaurant. Ginny walked into a classy looking restaurant. A young man wearing a black uniform walked up to her.

"Name Miss?" he asked politely

"Ginerva Weasley"

"I'm sorry I don't seem to have a reservation under that name"

Ginny smiled, Draco forgot to book a table, she was so ecstatic, she couldn't believe it, she was saved. Somebody up there loved her.

"She's with me" drawled a very familiar voice.

'_Dammit, god has one messed up sense of humour' _she thought angrily to herself. The waiter led her to the booth that was occupied by a smirking blond. Ginny let Nathan and Shawn slide in first then took her spot. Nathan looked at Draco, she could practically see the wheels in his head moving, then a look of surprise passed over his face. He remembered.

"Mommy, why is he here?" asked Nathan pointing to Draco

"Sweetie, this is Draco Malfoy, he's your daddy" she said, it killed her to say that, Nathan looked at Draco trying to see if it was true, Draco nodded and Nathan looked thoroughly upset. Shawn looked at them all then at Ginny.

"Who's my daddy?" he asked a very upset tone. Ginny couldn't help but smile at Shawn who looked upset.

"Draco is you dad too" she replied. He looked much happier.

"I saw you looking at the cobalt 360" said Shawn proudly

Draco smirked at him. "Yeah I saw you there too"

Shawn looked at Ginny as if very pleased that Draco remembered him. Ginny then looked over at a scowling Nathan.

"What's wrong Nathan?" Draco asked him remembering his name from there previous meeting.

"You don't look like me at all, you look like Shawn" he said grumpily. Ginny rolled her eyes; Nathan could be such a problem sometimes.

"Well you look like your mommy" said Draco in a calming way. Nathan peered at Ginny and smiled. Ginny mentally sighed; at least it was going well.

"So, what kind of things do you two like?" Draco asked.

Shawn being the loud one started talking.

"I like dragons, ice cream, my mommy, dragons, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, dragons, cake, Isabelle, mud, dragons, brooms, flying, dragons, candy, magic, and dragons"

"Wow a lot of dragons"

Shawn just beamed at him.

"So Nathan what do you like?" Draco asked trying to engage in a conversation with both of them even though Shawn was the more talkative one.

"Flying, ice cream, food, flying, cannons, flying, brooms, mommy, Uncle Harry, flying, paint, Isabelle, flying, and Sasha"

Before Draco could comment Shawn decided he was quiet for way to long and needed to comment.

"Eww, Sasha's a girl"

"So is mommy"

"No she's not, mommy is a mommy"

"Mommy is a girl"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Both of you stop it right now or no desert" Ginny said sternly.

"Sowwie mommy" they both replied in unison.

"Yes Shawn I am a mommy, but I also am I girl."

"Ha ha told you so" said Nathan sticking his tongue out.

"Nate" Ginny said in the same stern voice, Nathan backed down and started eating the food on his plate. Shawn quickly followed suit.

"You know Ginny; I want them over to the manor for dinner tonight."

"No way" Ginny said looking Draco in the night

"These are my kids and they should meet there grandparents" Draco said in an equally matched tone.

Ginny knew she couldn't win but them meeting Draco was one thing, but meeting lucius, that was something completely different.

"I do not want your father any where near them, who knows what he'll do"

"Ginny, these kids are his blood, he wouldn't do anything but maybe let them inherit the Malfoy Empire"

"Not funny Draco"

"I'm serious, and I'll be there so nothing will happen to them, I won't let it."

"Then I want to go too"

"My father may not say anything to them, but he will to you, I have to let him get used to the idea before you can come and visit, once he knows the boys he won't hate you completely knowing its because of you he has these wonderful grandchildren."

"I must be going insane but fine, they have to be home no later then 9:30, and there shouldn't be a scratch on there body, and don't let them near anything dangerous, got it Malfoy?"

"What ever you say, I'll be over at 6 to pick them up"

--------------

**So what do you think, I didn't like it, I thought it was a dreadful chapter but it had to be done in order for you to understand what was going on. Plz review**


	18. Dinner with Dad

**Hey thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while buh here's the long awaited chappie. **

----------------

There was a knock on the door and Ginny got up to answer it. She was seriously regretting here decision she made, but he was here at 6:00 sharp. She opened the door to see a very handsome looking Draco. He walked in to be attacked by the twins.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Daddy" the twins said in unison.

Draco ruffled there hair and glanced at a very nervous Ginny. He sighed softly and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"So do your parents even know?"

"Yeah, my dad's a little pissed off—"

Ginny smacked him in the arm.

"er..I mean my dad's a little upset, but my mom's ecstatic."

Ginny faked a smile but Draco just rolled his eyes at her pity attempt.

-------------------

Narcissa sat up straight on her loveseat by the fire next to a very agitated Lucius who was mumbling incoherently under his breath. Narcissa was anxiously waiting the arrival of her two grandsons'. She was quite happy. She never ever thought Draco would ever get married. He was always so into the business these days that she seriously doubted grandchildren. Of course Draco dated those _girls_ but she knew he wouldn't marry them, and she didn't want him to marry them, there were not fit to be Malfoy women, let alone bare children. No they just wouldn't fit, But Ginny Weasley. Yes she was a Weasley but that's what made her a good mother, she was an independent woman who made her own living without assistance from other. She was quite happy that Ginny was the mother of her grandchildren, though she'd never vocalize that thought.

They was a loud bang that announced the arrival of Draco and the boy's.

"Hey mom were home"

Narcissa jumped up and hugged her son, then got a good look at the two young boys standing beside him.

"Hello sweetheart's" she said in a gentle voice.

"Hi" said Shawn brightly, and he gave her a big smile. Nathan on the other hand was trying to hide behind his twin. Draco looked at his mother.

"He's not all that welcoming" he said picking Nathan up.

Narcissa nodded and gave Nathan a small smile before sitting down beside Lucius who was at the moment being harassed by a beaming Shawn.

Lucius growled at him, and Shawn just questioned him some more.

"Who are you? Why is your hair so long? Why is your hair like mine? How old are you? Do you like the colour red?" he continued.

"I am Lucius, your grandfather and for my age I'm 59" he snapped in a harsh voice, but that didn't seem to affect Shawn one bit.

"59, oh my goodness you're as old as a dragon"

"If you don't shut up I'll feed you to my dragon"

"You have a DRAGON?" Shawn said in awe, he looked up at Draco and then back at Lucius.

"Can we see it please, please, please, please…" Shawn shouted at the top his lungs, he was jumping around thoroughly excited. Lucius looked at him shook, which made Draco snort out laughing.

"Yeah sorry I forgot to mention that Shawn id obsessed with dragons" he said in between burst of laughter. Narcissa sat smiling, even Nathan let out a little chuckle.

"I want to see a DRAGON" Shawn shouted

"The dragon is…off hunting at the moment" said Lucius seeing Shawn, he look as if he would explode if he didn't see the dragon. Narcissa took this as the perfect opportunity to ask them if the were hungry. Surprisingly it was Nathan who answered first.

"Yesh, Pleaseeeeee"

He scurried off Draco's lap and grabbed Narcissa's hand and headed to the kitchen. Shawn also ran after them, and that left Draco and his father alone.

"So, Nathan and Shawn?"

"Yep, my kids"

"Shawn looks like you, Nathan looks like the Weasley."

"Yet Nathan is the one who behaves like me and Shawn like Ginny"

"So, Shawn likes dragons?"

Draco couldn't keep the smirk off his face when his father asked that.

"Yeah, she loves dragon, while the other one is into brooms"

"Yeah I see how Nathan is like you, so what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

"Well you want to be a father to your kids, but Ginny won't let you take them, so you'll only have a few hours with them a day since you'll be at work most of the time."

"I never thought about that, I really do want to spend time with my kids but I can't do that unless I live with them, and Ginny won't let me take them, crap I don't know what to do"

"Might I suggest that you live with her?"

"With Ginny?"

"Yeah, that way you can spend more time with the kids."

"Yeah but I don't think that she will like that"

"but they are your kids and you have full rights to them, but there is one minor set back"

"And what's that?"

"You have to give up all your whores"

"Deal"

"So are you going to live with her?"

"I guess I have to ask her about that, but it's Ginny dad, she has a temper like no other."

But before Lucius could reply Narcissa entered the room telling them dinner was ready.

-----------

**Thank you 4 reading, review people**


	19. The End

**Hey thanks for the reviews**

**------------**

It was 10pm and Draco and the boys weren't home, and Ginny was getting super anxious, but at long last she heard a crack and Draco appeared with her two sons'. Ginny ran up and hugged them, then smacked Draco in the arm.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Easy red, I think the boys are a little tired and want to go to bed."

Ginny nodded reluctantly and picked up Nathan, and led them back to there room, Draco looked around, these boys were definitely spoiled, they had every toy a kid ever wanted in there room.

After tucking them in Ginny and Draco went into the kitchen to talk for a while.

"Gin I want to spend time with the boys"

"Yeah, you already mentioned that and I agreed"

"No I mean I want to be around all the time"

"What are you trying to say Draco?"

"I want to live with them"

Ginny dropped her cup, it shattered on the floor beneath her, and she shook her head fierily.

"No way, No way in hell am I going to let you take them."

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE THEM GINNY!" Draco exclaimed

"Then what do you want Draco" Ginny spoke in a weary voice. She was tired of his mind games, she was tired of everything.

"I want to move in, or at least all of us move into a house in the country, think about it, they could play in the backyard, and they'll get a taste of nature."

"You, you want all of us to live together?"

"Yes"

"No" said Ginny quietly.

"NO? What do you mean no?"

"I mean no Draco, do you know all the bloody shit I went through after I got pregnant, I don't want people seeing me as a whore again, I don't want them saying, look she's living of the ferret now, she's his new whore, Draco I know your reputation, and I could care less about what people say about me really, but I won't let them say anything about my kids, now I think it's time you left."

"Gin, wait"

"Leave"

With that Draco walked out the door, Ginny slumped down her chair and started crying, this conversation had brought back lots of unresolved feeling she faced during her pregnancy. After a few minutes of crying she pulled herself together and headed to her room quietly closing the door before collapsing on her bed.

---------------

The next morning she got up, and found a dozen roses lying by her nightstand. She picked up the card.

_Dinner Tonight_

_Your favourite ferret_

She smirked at the card, and then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in"

Nathan and Shawn came running over and jumped on her bed

"Morning sweeties"

"Morning Mommy"

"who sent you the flowers?" Nathan asked

"It was your daddy"

"Why did he send you flowers?"

"He wants me to go to dinner with him"

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Yes" they said in unison.

------------

It was 7pm and Ginny was wearing a flower dress and standing on the balcony of a very classy restaurant looking at the beach below.

"Hey there" said Draco voice from behind her. Ginny turned around slowly to see Draco in blue jeans and a green button up shirt, which was half buttoned.

"Hey, so want to tell me what this dinner is about?" she said sitting down now her attention completely away from the beach below and now on Draco.

"Nope" he said with a small smirk.

"Draco, I'm sorry about last night"

"So you mean we can move in together"

"Not sorry about that, sorry about snapping at you, it's just how that look, me and my kids moving in with you would?"

"It would look like we were a family"

"But were not"

Draco didn't answer he just started eating, and Ginny followed his lead and they ate in a comfortable silence. Once the meal was over Draco stood up and looked over the balcony. Ginny stayed seated in her seat.

"Gin come here!"

She got up, and he came around her covering her eyes. Then led her to the edge of the balcony. He removed his hands and Ginny's eyes widened. There below her were candled spelling out 'WILL YOU MARRY ME GIN'

"Draco?" she asked looking at him, he smirked again pulling out a velvet box, and inside a beautiful yet simple ring with a diamond on it.

"Will you marry me Ginny?" he asked getting down on his knee

"But, Draco why?"

"Because I want to be a family with you and the boy's and they can't say anything about the boys or you if you're married to me"

"Yes" she said simply, Draco slipped the ring on her finger then kissed her, he hadn't kissed her in four years, and it seemed so right, it felt like what she spent most of her time avoiding was just what she need, he licked her lip and she opened her mouth, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth, after that long heated passionate kiss, They sat on the balcony watching the sunset, 'This is Perfect' she thought.

------------------

**THE END, awe the story is finished, I'm sad now, but I guess it's time to move on. I'm going to write another story nothing to do with this one, but if you want check it out. Hope you enjoyed reading this one.**


End file.
